


Pancakes

by kristsune



Series: Waffles and Withdrawal au [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, M/M, Possessive Klaus, Sassy Ben, Sharing Clothes, Sweet Diego, ben absolutely knew how klaus would react before klaus did, handjobs, surprised possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus finds Diego wearing one of his shirts, and has a stronger reaction than expected.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this 100% happened thanks to [this art.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/184922506859/diego-you-should-see-the-other-guy-hargreeves) I saw it and just... instantly felt like it was a Klaus shirt. Then this happened, and the boys absolutely just ran away with it. I hope y'all enjoy <3  
> Huge thanks to [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for their help, and listening to me blather on about these boys <3

Klaus awoke slowly, drifting towards consciousness that really only ever happened after a good night’s sleep, which was honestly such a rarity for Klaus, he wanted to savor the feeling as long as possible. 

“Wakey wakey, brother. You don’t want to sleep the day away.”

Klaus whined and waved his hand in the general direction of Ben’s voice, “Go away. Resting.” 

Ben hummed, “Oh, I’ll go away, but I don’t think you’re gonna want to miss this.” 

Klaus grumpily threw the blankets off his head and sat up, “Okay I’ll bite, miss… what…” 

Klaus, for once in his life, lost the ability to speak (without the aid of wires keeping his jaw shut that is). The image that had rendered him speechless was that of Diego walking around in his boxer briefs and one of Klaus’ shirts.The shirt in question was a black and yellow long sleeve, which had all the hems ripped away and a white collar from another shirt sewn in. Not only was it one of his favorites, but  _ christ _ , it accentuated every single one of Diego’s thick lines. His broad rib cage, strong shoulders, muscular arms, and  _ holy hells _ that back. 

“Don’t forget to pick your jaw off the floor,” Ben chuckled before disappearing to wherever the fuck he went when he wasn’t present. 

“Thanks, I’ll try to remember.” Klaus mumbled, unable to take his eyes off Diego.

“What was that?” Diego asked without turning around, he was doing something on the small camping stove he had tucked away in his nonexistent kitchen. 

“Nothing, Ben was just leaving.” Diego was aware of Ben, but because he couldn’t see or hear him himself, he was...still unsure about how he felt about the whole situation (happiness, guilt, sadness, longing, were a few of the emotions Klaus picked up, but he was pretty sure Diego rarely ever examined  _ any _ of his feelings, but he wasn’t one to judge). It didn’t help that he didn’t understand how Klaus’ powers worked (Klaus was no help there, he couldn’t explain it any better, because fuck if he had any idea how it actually worked). So Klaus would include Ben, to make sure Diego knew what was going on with him, but they didn’t really have direct conversations yet.

Klaus just hoped Diego couldn’t feel his eyes burning a new hole in the back of that shirt. 

Diego hummed, “Breakfast will be ready in just a bit.” 

Klaus  _ may _ have made a small strangled noise but he couldn’t be sure. He kept having this little possessive voice in the back of his head incessantly jabbing him in the brain with  _ minemineminemine _ . Which was an  _ entirely _ new experience altogether, because Klaus had literally never felt possessive about anyone in his life. Well, to be fair, he never had anyone to  _ be _ possessive over before. Never stayed in one place long enough. No one wanted an addict for a partner. So he always just moved on, next place, next person. Always moving, changing, adjusting. 

But Klaus had known Diego his entire life, even before Klaus came to him for help, before they started all this; Diego meant the world to him. So seeing him in  _ his _ clothes, obviously comfortable in their space, just set off this trigger in his lizard brain. Klaus didn’t think he even wanted to try to ignore it.

Diego carried two chipped plates in his still bandaged hands, over to the small table while Klaus put on his fuzzy purple robe and sat down. He put down a plate with perfectly browned if slightly oddly shaped pancakes. “We don’t have a waffle maker, and I’m sure they aren’t as good as Mom’s, but I saw you got some syrup recently, and I thought it would be nice.” Diego shrugged, like he didn’t just do literally the sweetest thing ever. 

“ _ Ooohh, _ thank you. They look absolutely  _ delectable _ .” Klaus barely managed to refrain from saying  _ and so are you _ . They just started this thing between them, Klaus didn’t need to go scaring him off already. Rather than make a fool of himself, he figured he would do the next best thing, by being as nonchalant as possible, pouring syrup on his pancakes and asking,  “So… is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

Diego instantly started to blush, and Klaus could not  _ believe _ Ben opted to miss this. “I’m sorry, it was the first thing I grabbed, and it was so  _ soft _ . I can take it off if you want.”

_ Minemineminemine _

“Oh no,  _ please _ . What’s mine is yours. Besides. It looks  _ good _ on you.” Well there goes the hope of not making a fool of himself. Ben was probably laughing his ghostly ass off at him from somewhere beyond the veil.

Diego looked up at him, sharp look in his eyes, something in his voice had given him away. Well, it was probably the obvious thirst. Klaus was a desert, and Diego was an oasis, in more ways than one. Klaus figured it was too late to go back, (not like they hadn’t kissed already anyway) and held that eye contact while taking a bite of pancake. Might as well see where that possessive voice in his head took them.

 

\-------

 

“So… is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

Diego immediately felt his cheeks heat. He rarely wore anything except for black anymore, but when he picked the shirt off the chair it was just so  _ soft _ , and it  _ was _ chilly in the room, so he just followed the random impulse to pull the shirt on. It was tight, it  _ did _ belong to Klaus, but not uncomfortably so. 

His mouth started spitting out words before he could even think about it, “I’m sorry, it was the first thing I grabbed, and it was so  _ soft _ . I can take it off if you want.” 

There was almost zero hesitation, “Oh no,  _ please _ . What’s mine is yours. Besides. It looks  _ good _ on you.”

Diego looked up at Klaus, there was a heat, a  _ want _ in his voice he hadn’t heard before. They had only kissed last night, but it felt like it had been a long time coming. It had taken Diego quite some time to come to terms with his own bisexuality, having had homophobic horseshit shoved down his throat for most of his life. But kissing Klaus felt different than any of his other partners, guys or girls. Klaus was electrifying and intense, he always had been, but this was a  _ whole _ other level.

They hadn’t even done anything else after that. Diego had been too tired and wrung out from everything that had happened earlier in the evening. But he had curled around Klaus to sleep, and as far as Diego could tell, Klaus had actually slept the whole night through. No waking up from nightmares, or whatever else haunted him. He had even stayed asleep after Diego woke up and decided to make them breakfast. He looked so comfortable; soft, and relaxed and at ease, with his face shoved into the pillow, Diego couldn’t resist doing something special for him.

Which Klaus was currently thoroughly enjoying said special thing while keeping such intense eye contact Diego thought he would melt right then and there. 

“You really think so?” He wasn’t sure what Klaus’ shirt looked like, but with his reaction, it  _ must _ be good.

Klaus paused in his eating long enough to bite his bottom lip briefly before answering. “ _ Christ _ Diego, you look -” Klaus’ eyes roamed down his chest and back up to his face, “ _ incredible _ .” Diego knew he kept in shape, and he certainly never had a problem attracting partners of any gender, but he still didn’t think of himself quite like  _ that _ . Diego was becoming increasingly interested in just what that heat would translate to physically.

Again, Diego’s mouth was moving before his brain caught up, “Want to show me how incredible?”

Klaus’ eyes widened, pupils dilated, nose flared, so much  _ want _ written all over his face, Diego was almost taken aback by the strength of his reaction. 

“You better fuckin’ believe it.” 

Klaus got up, pancakes utterly forgotten, spread open his barely tied together robe, revealing his small, brightly colored briefs, and straddled Diego’s lap. Diego’s hands went straight for Klaus’ hips, and fit like they were made to be there. Klaus leaned down for a kiss, syrupy sweet, and Diego couldn’t get enough. 

Klaus’ hands were buried in Diego’s short hair, nails scritching at his scalp. It felt so good Diego thought he would start purring at any moment. The kiss broke way too soon, but before Diego could complain, Klaus had started kissing down his neck, sucking deep bruises into his skin he just  _ knew _ were going to last for days. Not to mention that some of them were well above the usual line of his turtleneck.  _ No way _ he wasn’t going to get any comments about that. 

Diego was brought out of his head when Klaus scraped his teeth along one of the bruises he just made at the crook of his neck. He moaned as his hands tightened around Klaus’ waist, pulling him closer. Klaus shivered, sucking in a shaky breath in between bruising kisses. Diego honestly wanted to hear that again, and so much more. So he ran his palms up Klaus back and brought his nails back down - not  _ hard _ , but enough that Klaus moaned against his skin, arching against him. He was so hard, leaking through his underwear, and he could feel Klaus was the same situation.

“ _ Fuck _ , Diego.” Klaus started babbling against his skin between kisses, “You look so damn  _ good _ in my clothes.” One hand stayed tangled in his hair, holding his head to the side to give him better access while the other slid down Diego’s chest, as if just wanting to feel his own shirt stretched over his skin. “It makes you look like you’re  _ mine _ ,” Klaus emphasized the thought by running his thumb over Diego’s nipple, making him moan; his piercing had always made it more sensitive, “so anyone could see, and know you belong to  _ me _ .” 

Diego had no idea where this possessiveness was coming from, but he was not upset with the results. Hearing Klaus  _ want _ him like that, to be  _ that _ important, was honestly a heady feeling. It was magnified by the fact that Klaus  _ knew _ him, he didn’t have any secrets from Klaus. He knew who he was, and what he did and _ it didn’t matter _ ; Klaus still wanted  _ him _ . 

“Do you want that?” Klaus’ hand trailed down his stomach, “Do you want to be mine?”

Diego nodded, but it wasn’t enough for Klaus, “Let me hear you, I want to hear you say it.”

“ _ Yes _ , please. I want that. I want to be  _ yours _ .” Diego was impressed with himself for not stuttering considering how incredibly intense he was feeling. 

Klaus kissed him deeply, biting at his lip as he got both of their cocks out. Diego would find time to be impressed with that later. Klaus paused long enough to lick a long stripe up his hand, while keeping direct eye contact before wrapping his hand around their cocks and it felt  _ incredible _ . 

Klaus swallowed his moan with another kiss. Diego ran his hands along Klaus’s back and sides repetitively, softly up and dragging down. Klaus shuddered at each downstroke. Diego could feel himself getting close then Klaus twisted his wrist just right, and he came between them with another moan. Diego dragged his nails down Klaus’ back, causing him to follow him over the edge, gasping against his lips.

Klaus continued to kiss him, but it was softer, almost languid, and it was honestly one of the best comedowns he ever had. Soft and easy, able to bask in, what Diego would normally hesitate in calling, the afterglow. 

He eventually broke the kiss and leaned back just enough to search Diego’s face. It almost seemed like he was checking in, looking for any sign that Diego regretted what they had done. Which he could emphatically say he did not regret a single moment. But this was Klaus, he figured he should answer in a way that he would appreciate.

“Pretty incredible, then?”

Klaus full body laughed, leaning back into Diego’s arms, trusting him to hold him up, which Diego did easily. It made Diego happier than he could express seeing Klaus like this, actually  _ happy _ , without the aid of drugs. He was… radiant, was the only word that came to mind, and it  _ fit _ . Diego was grateful all over again that Klaus came to him for help, glad that he  _ could _ help. Even if it wasn’t always sunshine and rainbows, these moments made it all worth it. 

Klaus leaned back in, still smiling, “Yeah baby, pretty incredible.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
